Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{7} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}10x &= 37.7777...\\ 1x &= 3.7777...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${9x = 34}$ ${x = \dfrac{34}{9}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{7}{9}}$